


fortress

by Kaiyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: Nothing could ever make me more frightened than the thought of hurting you... How could I hurt you? (Seblaine vid.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 6





	fortress

**Author's Note:**

> song: "fortress" by bear's den


End file.
